blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiko Sanada/Quotes
Character Introduction *''My muscles roar as they break their limits! Our fists shall collide! And there's the gong!'' Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Iron Tager :Akihiko: The battle is determined by the quality and mass of a team's muscles. These guys don't stand a chance. :Tager: Is that some sort of tactical calculation? Hakumen :Hakumen: My justice will not falter, no matter how many foes stand against me. :Akihiko: Interesting. Then I'll lend my strength to your cause. Makoto Nanaya :Akihiko: Ha, my muscles are aching for some training tonight. :Makoto: You're always so stoic... Azrael :Akihiko: Looks like your muscles were trained in battle. Not bad! :Azrael: I don't give a damn, I'm just here to eat. Yuki Terumi (Takehaya Susano'o) :Akihiko: You're going down for the ten count. :Terumi (Susano'o): Ten? This will be over in the blink of an eye. Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Chie: I'm really pumped to be able to fight alongside you, Master. Let's go! :Akihiko: Heh, me too, Satonaka. Let's see how your training's been going. Mitsuru Kirijo :Akihiko: Mitsuru, you know what we have to do... :Mitsuru: Yeah, it's time we demonstrate our resolve. Aegis :Akihiko: Aegis, your technique hasn't slipped a bit. :Aegis:'' Of course. I'm doing great.'' :Akihiko: Then we'll have no problem. Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Akihiko: Heh, your muscles were clearly honed in combat. :Waldstein: You can tell, can you? Interesting. Carmine Prime :Carmine:'' Think all this muscle stuff's making you crazy?'' :Akihiko:'' Nothing crazy about it. I'll show you why in battle.'' Mika Returna :Mika: My burning chest set my heart ablaze! :Akihiko: My muscles roar as they break their limits! :Both: Our fists shall collide! :Akihiko: And there's the gong! RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: Akihiko, that look really works for you. :Akihiko: Oh, you think? I only chose it because it's easy to move in. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Heart: All you need is love, courage, and hope! : Akihiko: And I've got all that in my fists! Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: Whether it be a sea of blades or a hail of bullets! :Akihiko: No obstacle can stand in our way! Victory Interactions BlazBlue Iron Tager :Tager: You've got potential, but you overestimate your abilities. :Akihiko: Victory only comes to those who train. Hakumen :Akihiko: You're lacking in every regard. Drink some protein and get training. :Hakumen: Weakling. Know the limits of your strength. Makoto Nanaya :Makoto: Ha! We're on a roll! :Akihiko: Yeah! I'm all fired up and feeling good! Azrael :Akihiko: Two great strengths coming together! That was a satisfying fight! :Azrael: Didn't come close to my main dish, though. Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Akihiko: The requirements for victory are obvious! :Chie: Training and effort. Right, Master? :Akihiko: Yeah. And protein! Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: Your training seems to paid off, Akihiko. :Akihiko: I can't stay in one place forever. Neither can you, Mitsuru. Aegis : Akihiko: Was I able to show you what I've accomplished? : Aegis: Indeed. I'll have to work to keep up! Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Akihiko: Is that it? I'm not even close to 100%! :Waldstein: Indeed. This is a mere shadow of our power. Carmine Prime :Carmine: Sleeping time already? :Akihiko: Ten count! That's a win for me. Mika Returna :Akihiko: Nice fight! :Mika: Right back 'atcha! RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Akihiko: What can you trust if not your fists? :Yang: My teammates. :Akihiko: Haha! That's right. Same here. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Akihiko: Whew... That was the best I could muster. : Heart: And all thanks to love! Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akatsuki: Go back to bootcamp, rookie. :Akihiko: Train up and challenge us again. Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Iron Tager :Akihiko: A good battle like that deserves a good celebration! A toast, with the finest ale-- or, maybe the finest beef bowls! :Tager: Very well. But if you wouldn't mind, please pour me a glass of natural oil. Hakumen :Hakumen: There is no meaning to justice without power. If you have something to protect, words are useless. Pick up your sword and take action. :Akihiko: The time you spend training will never betray you. If you get lonely training alone, how about a partner? Makoto Nanaya :Akihiko: Good, but it's not enough. I need more! My muscles still haven't been pushed to their limit! :Makoto: Uh oh, his weirdo switch has been flipped... There's no stopping him now... Azrael :Akihiko: My muscles are twitching... That must mean they still have room to grow. It's too early for protein now, so this calls for more training! :Azrael: Good, I like that fighting spirit of yours... Very well! I'll take you on! Persona 4 Arena Chie Satonaka :Akihiko: Nice kick. You stuck to your training, and it shows. Next up, I'll show you the best protein powders for woman. They're really good, too. :Chie: Thank you, Master! I hope they come in meat flavor! Mitsuru Kirijo :Akihiko: Heh. Guess we're fighting together again. :Mitsuru: Whatever I'm with you, I feel driven to reach greater heights... I guess the word "rivals" suits us well. Aegis :Akihiko: Your body will never betray you. Your body was telling me that you've got the potential to become much stronger. :Aegis: So the body really speaks? Impressive, Sanada-san. I could not hear it. Under Night In-Birth Waldstein :Waldstein: This battle was truly thrilling! I am grateful to have met a warrior such as you. :Akihiko: Heh. Well, we both share the desire to be our best, after all. Can't wait to train with you again. Carmine Prime :Akihiko: Your mind slips because you're thinking about so many unnecessary things. With the proper training, you'd be able to cut down on the internal chatter. I can teach you, what do you say? :Carmine: Gaaah, shut up! Just shut up! What the hell do you know!? Get the hell out of my sight. You don't know anything about me... Mika Returna :Mika: Total victory! ♪ C'mon, let's run toward the sunset! :Akihiko: Sure, I could use a jog! And once we're done, let's celebrate with some protein shakes. RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: I guess that was kind of fun. But it's not a game, so I can't afford to give anything less than my all. :Akihiko: Looks to me like you really do value your training. It shows in battle, too. Your reads were really sharp. Arcana Heart Heart Aino : Akihiko: I'm still not there yet... I know I can push myself farther. I haven't yet reached the strength I'm looking for! : Heart: So your love takes the shape of training? That's so awesome! Akatsuki En-Eins Akatsuki :Akihiko: How 'bout it, Akatsuki? You up for a match with me? My fists are callin' out for another fight! :Akatsuki: I'd step into the ring... But do you mind if I refuel first? Category:Quotes